Step Siblings
by mydearfulpleasures
Summary: After the Pucketts and Bensons unite by a silver wedding band, it seems Sam and Freddie have no other outing but to cope. Then again, the arrangement doesn't sound as bad as they make it out to be. R&R - Lemon
1. Chapter 1

It had almost been a month since Puckett had joined the Benson family; she had moved into the Benson residence because there was better living space, and a spare room to hand over to the blonde. Her newly-step-father was her ex-boyfriend's and best friend's father. She had never imagined such a scenery, where she'll be in a peach bride maid's dress and Freddie stuffed into a tuxedo, both waiting from their parents to get married. For a while his mother would tell him that she saw now where he got his taste for women – his father. Both very interested in Puckett's, it almost seemed like a joke.

Freddie would once in a while go check on them, making sure Sam wasn't destroying their home. She had the tendency of leaving all her belongings around the house and he would get after her. She would just push him aside and tell him it wasn't his home, but it was. Freddie grew up in that house, up until he was about ten, and then his parents divorced. Instead of keeping the house his mother rushed him out of house and moved into the Bushwell Apartments.

His old bedroom was still as he left it almost a decade ago, expect it was almost covered in dust. If his mother were to see such a room she'll have a heart attack at the scene. His twin bed was still covered in astronomy sheets and there was some figurines his mother decided weren't needed. Some posters were up and his curtains remained shut. He looked around and inhaled the dusty oxygen, many memories flashing through his mind. If his father wouldn't have slept with another women, there in their house, he would've grown up in it. He wouldn't have moved school and met Carly or Sam. No iCarly to be known.

"Benson?" He heard someone call from behind. He turned to see his blonde friend with a towel wrapped on her dripping hair as she tugged out her wedge. "What's up, bro?" She smirked and he sighed with a pair of rolled eyes. "Stop calling me 'bro', we're not actual brother and sister," he informed her, like he'd done so many times before. She just wrinkled her nose and laughed out loud. He followed her into her bedroom, which used to be a guest bedroom when he lived there. Now the walls had pinned posters, clothes draped over the floor and a non-made bed.

"Well, obviously," she said walking over to her bed and letting herself fall, "but _legally_ we are. Imagine if we were still dating? That would have been weird." Freddie laughed wearily and took a seat across from her in her desk's chair. "Don't you think it would've been weird?" She asked taking the towel from her head and roughly drying her blonde strands with it.

"I don't think so, I mean we would have been together for such a long time up to this point, so I say no." He said truthfully. There was times when he missed her, and many times he just couldn't control himself around her, he would rush and hide inside a restroom and release himself. Just at the moment he couldn't help himself but notice the way her nipples gently pressing out against her tank top. He noticed she'd recently shaved and her long legs were glowing. And he felt himself getting bigger and tighter inside his pants, he knew he was going to have to excuse himself any minute now.

"Hm, maybe." She agreed and stood up throwing the towel on the bed and walking over to her drawers in search of a pear-phone. She had promised to text Carly back when she was out of the shower so they'd hang out. He was lusting after just as she had turned away and she walked, seeing her ass-cheeks slide with one another, and noticing how ridiculously short her shorts were. "Why'd you come over anyways?" She asked him when reaching her phone and walking back to her bed. "Your dad and my mom are out for the weekend, remember?"

He did remember. Which was why he had gone over – to make sure their house wasn't destroyed while they were gone. "Just came to check on you," he admitted. She smiled wide with tight eyes, "That's so sweet of you, big brother." She teased and he couldn't help himself. The way she said it, it purred in his ear, he felt himself release in his pants. And though he tried to cover the white stain she noticed it too quickly. She gasped to herself, in a second or two chuckling as she placed her cellphone down.

Freddie blush immensely, groaning to himself as the blonde girl shook her head. "Are you having urges, big brother?" She asked him as she stood, and he could feel himself starting to get hard once again. "S-Sam, stop," he commanded in a weary tone, his legs still crossed. The blonde girl pouted her lip and kneeled herself in front of him, gently pressing her palm on his knee. "Is big brother upset with me?"

"Seriously, Sam, t-this isn't funny." He didn't know why her using those words turned him on, but they did. The way her lips pouted and her arms pushed her breast forward only made it worse. With her hair still damp he could smell the sweet scent of her strawberry shampoo. "I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff, nub." She finally said normally. He grunted shaking his head, "I'm not."

She laughed and smirked his way, "It sure seems like you do. You know this would probably be illegal," she said.

"Sam, just…" he sighed and stood up wanting to make and exit when she noticed Sam lay on her floor, her hands twirling with her long hair. "Big brother," she called out to him, to his mistake he turned. She had raised her tank top over her breast, revealing her lightly shaded nipples, with her hands holding them up, "I need your help. I can't get up."

"S-Sam," he groaned, and she ignored him. Her palms spread over her stomach and down in between her thighs over her shorts, silently moaning to herself. "Oh, mmm, big brother," she called out to him with shut eyes, "come help me. I can't seem to be able to control myself." She bit her lower lip, her moans coming out as muffled noises. "Mm, _ah_, b-big brother."

She opened her eyes to see him standing where he was, his member harder than ever as he observed her. He was debating on what to do. He urged to run to her and pleasure her like he'd done to no one, or run away and think about their parent's relationship. He knew his father wouldn't agree or approve with the new circumstances. But Sam was laying on the floor with her hands rubbing over her crotch, moaning to him.

She then sat up and pulled down her tank top and he watched her. She crawled onto her bed and sat with her legs crossed. She pouted her lower lip once more and said, "Why doesn't big brother want to play with me?"

"Sam, please, I need you to stop." He begged.

Just then she leaned back and spread her legs, he was certain he could almost see her vagina. And to his surprise, he could see she was wet. She had some stains going through her shorts and he couldn't take it anymore. She was getting wet for him. "Mm, big brother, play with me."

In that second he rushed to her pushing himself to her. He felt her lips burn against his, it had been such a long time since he'd touched her in such a way, it almost felt like a dream. His hands pressed on her arms, with him on top of her feeling his member brush over her as she moans into his mouth. He'd dreamt about this moment for quite some time and by now it had been almost only wishful thinking.

His hands roamed all around her body as she breathed him in, gasping for air as he moved down to her chin, trailing wet kisses onto her neck until reaching her collarbone. He smelled berries in between her breast, he kissed her there for a quick second. She was breathing heavily, and he couldn't help but love the feeling of him being the cause. He stood on his knees with her in between to unbutton his pants and zip them down. He then sat on the bed with her getting up to straddle his hips.

She kissed him once more, roughly as her hands brushed his brown hair while feeling his hands on her ass. She then started to swiftly move her hip back and forth on him. Moaning into his ear, "_Uh_, _uh_, _mm_, _big brother_," she then bit his lower lip. His hands moved up to cup her breast, feeling her nipple under her tank top. He reached for the hem and removed it from her, staring at her breast for a quick minute. His hand reach for one, gently rubbing it, admiring such beauty.

Sam blushed, something she hoped he didn't notice as she asked, "Are they alright?" He smirked and leaned to them taking one into his mouth. His hot tongue trailed around her nipple as she bit her lip trying to keep her moans in while feeling it sting. They were now hard, and his other hand started massaging the other breast. Pinching her nipple gently and pulling on it, squeezing it in his hand. He sucked on it for a few minutes, pulling on it with his teeth as she giggled. She pressed her hips tightly against his and he gently pushed her back, her back touching her bed.

He started to pull on her shorts, revealing green-lace-boyshorts covering the only place he intended to see. He could see the stain dripping on them and placed his hand over them, rubbing them first. She moaned his name in a short breath, "Freddie," as she touched her breast.

In a quick rush he started to pull the boyshorts off of her, and sat next to her, picking one leg up as he inserted a finger inside. He felt the warmth wrap around, her juices squirting and seeing it stick in between her walls. She moaned louder than before and he went faster, suddenly adding another finger inside her. She groaned and he smirked, "_Little sister_," he breathed out, "you feel so tight." He then started to feel her get even wetter, it was an easy slip with his third finger.

His arm went in a quick pace, slightly moving her body along. She twist and turned, "Ah, ah, b-big brother," she said shakily, "mm, I-I, hmm," she could barely get a word out. It was seconds when he felt her juices overflow, she was moaning insanely when feeling his fourth finger go in. He was almost fisting her, he had stretched her walls too far she felt as though he was ripping her. Her hands held onto the sheets underneath them, her knuckles turning white with the pressure. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, big brother, big brother this feels so good."

His hand automatically pulled out and he leaned down to press his hot tongue against her pussy. He felt newly-fresh pubes brush his tongue, sucking her in. "Oh, my goodness," she screamed out. He pulled both her legs over his shoulders and tried to keep her in place as he wrote the alphabet with his tongue. "Uh, uh, uh," she moaned at him. She didn't know how much she needed this until now. She felt great, her juices wouldn't stop and he was the bonus. She felt his arms holding her legs, his fingers pressing on her thighs as his mouth worked wonders.

Her fingers were still pulling on bed sheets not wanting for him to stop. She'd hope he'd go on for hours, and when he pulled away it was disappointment. She was breathing heavily looking up at him as he removed his Penny T. His muscles showed great progress, she sat up and reached for them. Her hands slid down his chest with the sweat and she leaned forward to kiss his nipple and then pull on it. Her lips trailed upward and reached his neck, pressing her body tight against his, she then started to suck on it. He moaned softly and she sucked harder. She felt his hands on her ass, pulling them apart and then slapping one ass cheek. She moaned with pleasure as she continued to leave her love-mark. She gave it a quick peck and he laid her on the bed with him on top of her.

"Can I see big brother's cock?" She laughed. He laughed along and kissed her lips, gently at first, slowly and then roughly. His hands trailed her body, feeling her smooth skin. She pulled away and he sat up and then stood to push down his pants with his boxers and kick then away. His penis poked out and it was long and hard. She smirked at him and crawled to the floor to then get on her knees right in front of him. She held onto it and kissed the tip. She placed it into her mouth and started to push in and out, almost reaching halfway. She went in a fast motion, looking up at him with her wide sapphire eyes. He heard the slurps and soon enough gag sounds. He reached for the blonde strands getting on her face and held onto her hair. She then slowly took it in, all the way until it reached her throat, but she kept on pushing. Her eyes watered and she heard him moan her name.

She pulled it out quickly as her saliva dripped from his cock and onto her chin. She chuckled with him as he started to ejaculate on her face, his hands moving up and down his cock for it to splash on her face. She opened her mouth as he fed her his cum, while missing a few times and landing on her chest and hair. With her finger Sam rubbed some of his cum from her breast and licked it off. His member soon enough went hard again. "_Yum_, _big brother_," she giggled.

He smirked and pushed himself on top of her on the floor, pinning her hands over her head, "I need to fuck you, now," he said. She nodded, "Just make sure to grab a condom from the drawer." She said. He shook his head and kissed her quickly, "Without a condom."

"Freddie," she shook her head, "I can get pregnant. Imagine, getting pregnant from my step brother?"

"I'll pull out before I release, I promise."

"I don't know, Freddie."

He kissed her once and then again, "C'mon," he smirked, his other hand starting to rub her pussy once more, "little sister. Pleasure big brother's cock, and I'll make sure little sister is happy." She moaned and the nodded, "O-okay. But you better pull out," she said and he nodded. He got on top of her and slowly went inside her. She groaned as he went in slow at first, trying to find a rhythm with his hips against hers, with heavy breath. "Ah, ah, big brother…"

He then started to go in a faster pace, pushing and pulling in and out of her, with his heavy breath as he watched her. Her breast moved with the swaying, and he could hear moans louder than before. "Little sister," he called out, and she pulled her head back, feeling him push and pull. "Little sister, you're too tight. You're…too…tight…"

"Big…_brother_…" She moaned.

Freddie then pulled out and started squirming over her stomach, as she screamed and moaned with pleasure. "Freddie, Freddie," she called out, "big brother I'm cumming," she said and then started to drip. His fingers started to rub on it and soon enough he was hard again. "Little sister," he whispered, pushing blonde strands of hair from her sweating face. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded and smiled.

Her juices were still dripping down to her butthole, he could see the glow going in. She rolled to the side and in perfect timing he raised her leg and then aimed for her ass. She screamed but he didn't stop. Her moans consoled him and allowed him to go in a faster speed. He placed her leg down and she quickly positioned herself. Pushing her ass up and pulling her elbows in to expose her ass in a greater view. He pulled her ass cheeks apart and soon enough cummed on her back as well. She then rolled on her back and he laid next to her.

He reached to kiss her and she smiled. In a low and husky whisper she said, "I just fucked my brother." To which he simply replied, "I just fucked my little sister." She giggled and sighed. "I'm all sweaty."

"Want to take a shower?" He suggested.

"Definitely."

**I just watched some step siblings porn and it totally turned me on. He was brunette and she was a blonde, which was when this clicked. What kind of porn do you guys watch and enjoy? It'll be great for some ideas! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A second chapter because I was so darn horny. **

* * *

Sneaking around the house wasn't as easy as they had initiated first time it came around. It wasn't that they were being careless with any sort of activity, it simply was the suspension on how often the young Benson was dropping by his old home ever since his ex-girlfriend had made it her own. His father was gone just enough to get by, while his newly step-mother seemed to lounged around whenever she wasn't out, which was often to their misfortune. With determination Sam had learned her mother's routine after a while of observing and mindless questioning to set a well-enough detailed schedule for them to mess around whenever the apartment wasn't their safest bet.

That Tuesday morning Pam had stepped out for an early optometrist appointment; she didn't want to believe she was getting old, but Sam couldn't help to tease that she possibly needing glasses was a sign that the age was getting to her. Her mother then insisted on contacts. Sam knew that afterwards she'd probably catch up with some old friends and have lunch at a regular's before returning home. It should be enough time by then.

She had been waiting on her bed for his arrival, which he took notice when all she was wearing was a pair of cage-back lacy panties and an oversized Penny Tee, that belonged to him apparently. She was laying on her back as she messed around her phone pretending not to notice when Freddie had arrived.

"Morning," he greeted a little too out of breath and she raised her droopy eyes over at him, a grin quickly sweeping over her expression.

"Morning," she replied, her voice low and quiet, almost as if scared that someone was still inside the house. Which was odd since Sam Puckett doesn't get scared. She sat up placing her phone away seeing from the corner of her eye the way Benson put his backpack down and removed his jacket along with his shoes flawlessly. "Where you parked?" She asked tapping the spot on the bed next to her which he happily took.

"I paid our neighbor's kids twenty bucks to let me park in their garage," he smirked, insinuation he had done good. She cocked an eyebrow up, "Paying in order to see me, sounds like prostitution my friend."

To that he blushed immensely which she took in great pleasure to kiss his lips. "I am only kidding, dork."

He sighed and grinned in response, taking her by surprise when he cuffed both her hands under his own, gently pushing her back to lay once more on her back. She giggled up at him feeling him positioning himself in between her legs, his bulge inside his pants welcoming itself to the party. She leaned up to take his mouth into hers once more with a moan dragging itself up her throat. His hips swayed back and forth against her, begging to feel her become wet. It wasn't long into the kiss when her breathless pleas interrupted their make out session, "Take, them, off."

He grinned in response and she bit his lower lip. He began unbuttoning them realizing he would have to get up to remove them, and he was already too comfortable. Instead he rerouted his hand over to her placing it below her bellybutton as his fingertips skimmed at the hem of the red lace. She impulsively nudged her hips at him knowing what was coming up. His hand graced over her crotch area feeling the damp cloth, exciting him even more.

Sliding his hand in he teased around her lips, the thrust of her hips giving a pleasure of confidence. She was as excited about it as she had always been, meaning he was doing something right. She groaned a little louder as his middle finger searched for her clitoris, beginning to rub on it lightly, knowing it was a tad sensitive to his surprise. He was going at a slow pace, to which drove her insane, though helping her reach her orgasm with much satisfaction. He left her lips, traveling down to her neck where he'd lick and nibble to help with her exhilaration. With the slip of another finger he explored around the area, staying relatively close to the nub while her bottom half pushed upward at his hand. She wanted more and he was going to make sure to give her just that. Their pants were aligning with each other's by then as the seconds strolled by, his pace began to race, noticing how happy she suddenly became. Her mouth cursed at him and he knew she was close. She could feel her body getting hotter than it already was and wetter as her orgasm was reaching its peak. His fingers swiped up and down and left to right, adoring the ecstasy she appeared to be in.

It then felt like it was getting too intense and she bucked away, but he only perused harder as she came in his hands. Her breathing was heavy and he moaned at her display, both panting while his hand continued to do its deed. She twisted her body as electricity ran through her veins. And then he released her. His hand still hovered over her head locking both hands, while the other ran up her stomach staining her skin with her own cum. He kissed once more and she shivered, the gesture reminding him that she was sensitive.

He pushed her Tee up over her chest, revealing her C-cupped breasts just lying about with nothing holding them back. Her nipples were perky as ever. His hand reached over for more of her cum, rubbing it over her breasts before taking one of them in his mouth. She moaned once more feeling herself getting off once again. Her voice was more hushed. His free hand massaged her free breast while the other breast was treated like a lollipop. He tugged at her nipple as gently as he could with his teeth, sucking at it along the way. Her screams were beginning to get a bit louder and he could feel himself getting ready to come while he semi-roughly shoved his lower body against hers.

His occupied hand released her breast and went to poke his erection outside his pants. He took a deep breath being able to breathe a little better. He was hard and up. Sam still laid shivering a little less. He positioned himself up as he watched her body. Still wet and panties on as he had not removed them, with her breasts out as the shirt had been pushed up. She was panting trying to recover her breath. It was then that Freddie reached for his phone behind his back pocket to snap a quick photo of the blonde girl he had just helped come twice.

Standing he noticed her eyes following every movement. He removed all his clothing material and she devoured him with her baby blues. She tried to sit up and he went to her, this time removing her panties. He spread her legs and she allowed him. He leaned down and took her crotch area to his face, sticking his tongue out and pressing it against her pussy. She moaned silently as he looked up at her. She rubbed her nipples gently, her fingers tenderly pulling at them.

"Fuck, Freddie," she hushed, beginning to make funny faces as he began to write the alphabet with his tongue against her clitoris. She grunted harshly trying to thrust at Freddie in reflex, but his hands settled her down as they pressed in her inner-thighs. The slurps were audible and she screamed in pleasure. Her back arched as she could feel his grin press against her inner skin. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She felt warm and almost as if she were peeing. Her orgasm was at its best for that morning.

Her arms outstretched taking a handful of bedspread in each hand, tugging while grunting with a mixture of screaming. He had stopped tasting her but she was at the edge of her following orgasm. He moaned along with her, taking his cock in his own hand, using her juices and precum as a lubricant. With a hefty hand, he began stroking his penis, slowly at first as he observed the blonde girl beneath him reach her climax. She arched her back feeling her pussy getting drenched as Freddie's hand became faster.

He was close, he could feel it, and seeing her as she was sure did help. He grunted and before he could sense it his ejaculation had exploded on the young girl, landing as far a tad above her belly button. With a few more squirts he watched her continue to twist in exaltation.

* * *

He laid next to her and she had turned to face the young boy. He chuckled and soon enough so did she. "Nice work, Benson," she complimented and he smirked at her pretend voice grunting ever so slightly when feeling her hand reach over to his droopy penis. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before he was hard again and her teasing was seemingly a booster. They talked about various things while she tried her best to get him hard at a faster rate, laughing along the way at unnecessary comments made by no other than dear Sam.

As her fingers caressed his cock she felt it begin to swell. He groaned in pleasure as she tighten her grasp with a rough stroke forcing a moan out his lips. She smirked with satisfaction knowing it was her turn to pleasure him. She kissed him passionately while her hand did its wonders. She reached over to his balls, fondling with them. It wasn't long before he was as hard as he had been less than half an hour ago.

She pushed away from his kiss, sitting up as she focused on his cock. She groped upwardly, using his precum to help with the friction. She got closer and Freddie cursed under his breath as he felt her own breathing breeze against his erected penis. She glanced over at him, an innocent expression delivered at him, her abnormally-oversize eyes gazing at him not helping with the situation. "Shit, Benson," she hushed while her hand did the deed, feeling he would explode any minute now noticing how swollen his tip seemed.

The blonde girl stood and knelt on the floor beside her bed, "Sit up, Frednubs," she called after him. He didn't hesitate and in a second he sat. Her face was so close to his erected cock and she leaned forward to give it a gentle kiss. She smiled widely at Freddie and within seconds she began treating his penis as if it were a popsicle. One hand held onto the lower part of his shaft, massaging as gently as she could with the tip of her fingers while her tongue pressed hot against his skin. She licked up and swirled around, sounding like a slurp most of the time.

She traveled down to his balls willingly taking one to her mouth and sucking on it like it were a candy. His sense of pleasure was expressed greatly, his low grunts and moans not giving an effort to hide themselves. Freddie had used his elbows to prompt himself back in a more comfortable position, allowing her more access as well. "Sam, shit," he groaned and panted heavily.

"Saying bad words?" She commented using one hand to clean the drip of saliva at the corner of her mouth as she looked up at him, "Naughty Freddie," she smirked. Her eyes were wide while her mischievous smirk teased him to the greatest. It was then that she took his tip inside her mouth, twirling her tongue around like a jawbreaker. He was becoming too sensitive and he knew it was a matter of time now before he came. Her tongue danced around a couple of times, pulling away with the force she'd use on a lollipop.

She dared to go a little deeper, her tongue still swirling around before pulling out. When he noticed her pushing some of her blonde strands away he reached for her hair, mimicking a hair-tie as he held them away from her face. She pushed a little deeper before slurping up and then down again, continually with her eyes staring up at him. "Sam, this is…it's…" His panting was getting in the way and before he could say anymore she pushed herself to her limits, trying to take his whole cock into her throat.

He was a tad larger than average, wide overall and long at a good length. She rolled her eyes backwards as she pushed down, his cock overtaking the inside of her mouth while her tongue wrapped around. His tip had reached past her tonsils causing her to gag. She tried to fight it a little longer while Freddie himself sustained her head where it was. He was moaning her name and gently pushed a little further. It was then when she pulled away with saliva dripping heavily down her chin with noticeably loud panting, her eyes watery and red-puffed face.

Still, she scooted closer took the still-erected penis in between her breasts. She rubbed her soft flesh against his sensitive cock, using her hands to tighten against it like walls and slide up and down. She looked down at it, trying to take it into her mouth but only managing to take a lick at it due to its position. "F – fuck," she heard him say as he sprayed a tad of his cum onto her face. She licked off the closest area.

"Not yet," she commended and he nodded.

Releasing him she stretched up to wrap her arms around him, kissing him as hard as she possibly could. She could feel his erection press against her stomach and she pushed him back to lay him on his back. She climbed atop of him and reached for his cock to guide toward her vaginal opening. Once comfortably inserting and arranging herself on top of him, she began to sway her hips at him. She moaned quietly and he copied soon after. Her motion stayed the same for quite some time, enjoying the way he felt inside her. She leaned down to kiss his neck, nuzzling onto him with a smile. Even sweaty he smelled good.

Her palms spread on his chest in a sense of trying to lean on as she began to pump herself, her moans now becoming louder. Freddie had thrusted with his own forced when she pushed down, hitting that proper spot he knew could make her scream. In an excited manner she began to hump in a faster pace along with Freddie's cooperation. "Ah, ah, _mmm_, aah, fuck-fuck-fuck-f-fuck!"

"Oh, Sam, Sam! Sam, I'm gonna – "

"No," she gasped, "not…oh, oh, oh – ah! Not…yet!"

Their pace became faster by the second, her breasts bouncing harshly as she moaned loudly his name. She could feel herself ready to reach her orgasm but stopped and pulled herself off the young boy with the swollen cock. "Fuck me from behind," she demanded getting on the floor and leaning down. She folded her arms in front and used them to prompt herself comfortably. He didn't waste time in analyzing the change of plans, but instead followed instructions. He inserted himself into her vagina once more, automatically noticing how much tighter she was.

"Damn, Sam, you're so," he grunted and she gasped when he forced himself deeper in her, "so tight!"

He began rocking himself against her as she moaned louder than she had done all morning.

"Ah, ah…yes, _YES_! Freddie, Freddie! Uh, uh…oh, baby! Harder, shit! _YES_!"

"Sam, I, fuck, I – "

"_Inside_!"

"But – "

"P – pill!" She screamed as she got pounded from behind. His hands spread her ass apart, using her in some times as support. He thrusted into her with much force, pushing her body harshly as her toes curled in pleasure. "Oh, God! Yes, yes, yes, _YES_! Fuck me, fuck me, _shit_!"

"Uh, uh," he moaned with low pants, "Sam, fucking shit! I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"

"Me – me, too!"

Within seconds he exploded inside as she felt his warmth release inside her. She squealed with a smirk plastered on her face. She shivered while having Freddie's body slightly atop of when he let himself fall over. She sighed happily.

* * *

**I tried to give it my all in this particular one, for personal reasons. I'm not going to lie, I probably masturbated like three times while in the process of typing this up and was wet throughout the whole thing! Gosh, am I dirty! **

**Review? **


End file.
